To one person you may be the world
by Lilylulu
Summary: A C/C futurefic with flashbacks on how they got where they are today.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a futurefic and sort of a sequel to 'Grand Movie Moment' but if you didn't read that you won't be lost or anything._

_I do not own Greek_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cappie sat in the dressing room nervously waiting. He held his hands out in front of him to see they were visibly shaking. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down but they didn't make any difference. For someone who didn't think about the future much he was sure about to make one of the biggest steps of his life towards the future. He began to think back on how it all happened so fast. It took him back all the way to the End of the World party where Casey had told him she still had feelings for him. And undoubtedly he still had feelings for her. They didn't work out that night because of his fear of the future. And Evan Chambers of course.

A few weeks later he gave her his letters. It was one of the most nerve-wrecking moments of his life because after he had rejected her he wasn't sure if she would accept them. But he knew how much they loved each other. It was fate. They were soul mates. They dated for the next year which was the most blissful time of his life. He enjoyed the mornings he woke up with her in his arms. He loved putting his arms around her whenever he wanted. She was all his.

After graduation they moved in together in Washington DC. Yes, he actually did graduate on time. Who knew taking so many classes towards different majors would get him some sort of general college degree. But he didn't care what he majored in. He needed to graduate because if he didn't follow her, he may have lost her. And the thought of losing her was more pain to his heart and body then he could handle.

Casey began working as a campaign manager for various politicians while I began working for a PR company. We didn't have a lot of money but we made ends meet. And we were happy, that was all that mattered. I always promised I would treat her like the princess she was and I am a man who never goes back on his promise.

I was secretly stashing away money to buy her the ring. It was a difficult task to do since she handled all of the finances but I managed to make it work. I would begin to do some extra work for some clients on the side and pocketed a lot of money that way. And then that is when my career took off. A spur of the moment, chance meeting with Brad Morse changed my life. He was a small actor looking for a manager and I accepted. He didn't pay me much but it was enough to keep putting away some money for the ring. Brad and I flew out to Hollywood so he could try out for a new blockbuster movie. And man was it a blockbuster! He ended up raking in millions of dollars and went from a small town boy to being one of the most sought after actors in the Hollywood scene.

Since Brad and I became good friends through everything he asked me to continue as his manager. But that would require me to move to Hollywood. The happiness of the extra money and wonderful job I had could not comfort me enough in the extremely tough decision I had to make. I remember the night I approached Casey like it was yesterday. She had just come home from a long day at work.

"Hey beautiful," I said as I wrapped my arms around her as she set down her briefcase. "How was your day?"

"It was long," she replied. "But one of the most productive days I have had in a long time. I think Senator Glover is seriously considering running for president."

"Did you use your awesome powers of persuasion to get him to that?" I asked staring into her eyes.

"I guess you could say that," she replied as she kissed me on the cheek and walked into the bedroom. "But something like this could do wonders for my career honey. Being the campaign manager for someone running for President is huge."

My heart sank down into my chest. I knew I needed to approach her about going to Hollywood but how on earth could I ask her to leave her job? Especially when it seemed like things were starting to go well for her?

"I made roasted chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner," I said. "Your favorite."

Yes, I was the one usually in charge of dinner. Since the contract with Brad came through I had been able to work from home. And by that, I mean barely working at all. It was my job to schedule his meetings and interviews and organize all of his new projects. Once that was done, I didn't have much else to do.

"Mmmmm, that sounds delicious," she replied as she came out of the bedroom in jeans and a sweatshirt. Something much more comfortable than the suit she previously had on.

We sat through dinner mostly silent. I had tried numerous times to bring up the move to Hollywood but the subject usually turned a different way. We cleaned up the dishes from dinner and were sitting on the couch, each with a glass of wine. The TV was on but we weren't really watching it. We kept making small talk while over and over in my head all I could think about was the thought of possibly losing her. Yes, in all honesty if I did care that much about her I should have been the one to give up the job and not even worry about moving to California. But I had followed her to DC when we graduated and I could only hope she would do the same for me.

"Sweetheart, I need to talk with you about something," I said as I turned off the TV.

"What is it?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice

I took a deep breath and looked her up and down. My eyes landed on the Kappa Tau letters she still donned around her neck every day. She never took them off. Seeing them gave me an extra vote of confidence that we could work this out. That and we were meant to be together.

"I talked to Brad today," I started. "He seems like he's interested in a movie script someone gave him last week and thinking about accepting the lead role."

"That's wonderful," she replied.

But I could hear the forcedness in her voice. I think she knew what was going to come out of my mouth next.

"The movie is going to be shot in Hollywood," I continued. "And he told me in order for things to move smoother than they did with the last film that I should be out there with him."

I looked at her trying to read her body language. I expected to see her cringe as soon as I had said the words. But surprisingly she didn't. She remained stiff as a board. I had no idea what she was thinking at that moment.

"Cap, that sounds like an amazing opportunity," she said. "I'm going to miss you but it'll only be a couple of months right?"

My heart sank to the ground once again. Her reaction was genuine but certainly not what I expected her to say. I took a deep breath as I contemplated on how to continue the conversation.

"It's going to be more than a couple of months," I said looking at the ground. "In order for me to be his manager I have to be out there permanently."

Then I got the body language I was looking for. Her shoulders slouched as it looked like she had fallen into a deep hole with my last comment. I took her hand into mine and stared into her eyes. Hoping my eyes could give her some kind of hope. That they could communicate to her that this would be the best thing for the two of us, not just me. It took her a little bit to respond.

"So basically you're asking me to drop everything I have made for myself here in DC and move to California with you?" she finally asked, a sort of bitterness in her voice.

"Case, you do not know how hard this is for me to ask you. But just think of all the opportunities we can have out there," I began. "I'm going to be making more money than we would know what to do with. You wouldn't even have to work. We could spend our days in the sun sipping on lemonade and enjoying each other's company. I think it would be good for the both of us."

I stopped before I got too carried away. I wasn't sure where that last speech had come from. It really wasn't anything I had planned but I guess it sounded OK in my mind.

"This is just too much tonight Cap," she replied. "I can't believe you expect me to move to California. There are like zero opportunities for me out there."

"I'll find you something if that's what you want," I blurted out with a little raise in the volume of my voice.

She stared at me with a blank stare. I could tell she didn't know what to say.

"But I can also treat you like the princess you are," I continued lowering my voice back down. "For once I can be the one to step up in this relationship and be the provider I'm supposed to be. Casey, all I have ever wanted to do since we started dating again is take care of you, make sure that you are the one and only in my life. If we move to California I can be that guy. I can be the guy to love and protect you for the rest of your life."

I could see Casey's eyes start to gloss over and I prayed with all my might that she wouldn't cry. Seeing her cry hurt me more than it hurt her. But she didn't let a tear fall. She gave me her most half-hearted smile and took a deep breath.

"Can I sleep on it?" she asked.

I was kind of taken back by her response. I wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to think about but nonetheless I was hopeful that she didn't shoot me a big fat 'no' right away.

"Sure," I replied.

She got up and went back into the bedroom kissing me ever so slightly on the lips. That night I slept on the couch. After she went to bed I had tried to watch a little TV but my mind was racing with anticipation of what she was going to say to me in the morning. It was probably 3 am before I fell asleep which was much later than my usual 11 pm bedtime with Casey.

"Cappie! Cappie!"

I shook out of my trance to see Rusty standing in front of me.

"Are you OK?" he asked as I looked at him

"Yeah," I replied. "Just thinking about things."

"Well you have 20 minutes," he stated as he rushed back out of the room leaving me by myself again.

I slowly got up and went over to the sink. I turned on some warm water and splashed my face with it. It made me feel better but just for a second. I was still nervous as hell. I found a towel next to the sink and wiped off my hands and face before sitting back down in the chair. My mind started to trail off again to the past. It was the next morning. Right after I had asked Casey about the move.

I woke up to the smell of brewing coffee and bacon cooked on the stove. I sat up slowly and looked at my watch. It was 11 am. Casey was long gone at work but I had no idea who was in my apartment making breakfast. Instantly I had fear come over me and thought about the baseball bat I had in the closet in the bedroom and wondered if I should run to get it. But suddenly Casey came walking out of the kitchen with 2 coffee cups in her hand and walked over to me.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said handing me a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes trying to see if I was really dreaming or not.

Casey sat down next to me and smiled.

"I woke up around 6 this morning like I usually do," she started. "But when I rolled over to give the love of my life a kiss good morning he wasn't there. I got like this empty feeling in my stomach. It was probably the first time in months we went without sleeping right next to each other."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"So I came out here to find you sleeping on the couch," she continued. "And as I stroked a piece of your hair out of your eyes I realized how much I really do love you. Cap, we already lost each other once in life and that was one of the lowest times I have ever experienced. I started to think back on the times we had after we broke up. How I always ran back to you and how you were always there for me in any time of need. I can't go back to that Cap. Now that I have you now, I want you forever."

A euphoria of happiness was beginning to come over me. I think I knew what she was trying to say but wanted to be sure anyway.

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked

"I'm saying," she took a deep breath. "I'm saying that you have always been there for me. You followed me to DC after graduation. Now it's my turn to follow you. I think you and I could have a great life out in California and if you still wanted me to go with you, I would be more than happy to come."

At that point I couldn't take it anymore. She was truly the greatest woman in the world. I leaned myself towards her and laid her down on the couch with me over her as I gave her one of the most passionate kisses we had ever had. Next thing I knew we were in bed making love on and off for the rest of the day. It was certainly a day I would never forget. It was that day that I really came to terms with how much Casey Cartwright loved me. And it made me want to give her more of myself than I ever had.

It was a couple of weeks later that we packed up everything and moved to Hollywood. Casey's clients were not too happy with her decision but I could tell she really didn't care. I knew she wanted to be with me and her sacrifice certainly did not go unnoticed.

We bought a 5 bedroom, 4 bath home in the Hollywood hills with the big bucks I was now making. Casey had the greatest time going shopping and buying things to decorate the home with. I think something that made the move even easier for her was that her best friend Ashleigh was already living in Los Angeles working in the fashion design business. She helped Casey do all the shopping and things that didn't really matter too much to me.

I think Casey enjoyed not having to work. It gave her more time to do things she had always wanted to do like take tennis lessons and volunteer for the local Red Cross. I was proud of her. As for me, work started off slow with Brad shooting his movie but quickly began to pick up as the released neared. My phone was constantly ringing off the hook with magazines and news shows all wanting an interview with him. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed my job, but I could see the time Casey and I got to spend alone was becoming smaller and smaller. After things started to die down I knew I had to make it up to her and I knew I had to show her how much I appreciated her staying by my side the entire time. So that was when I went to the jewelry store and bought the ring I had been planning so long for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've got 2 more chapters written to finish the story. Let me know if you guys want me to post them! Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_In spirit of the new episode tonight I thought I would post chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat in her dressing room just as nervous if not more than Cappie. Ashleigh was there right by her side trying everything she could do to help her calm down.

"Case, your make-up is starting to run," she said. "You need to take some deep breaths and calm down. Everything is going to be perfect."

I took a tissue and blotted under my eyes trying not to let my emotions get the best of me. But Ashleigh soon ruined that for me.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said walking over to her bag. "Here."

Ashleigh handed me a small box with a letter attached to the top of it.

"It's from Cappie," she stated.

I looked at the box and was happy to have it but also became a little disappointed. I knew it was jewelry again. Ever since Cappie started making more and more money all he ever bought me was jewelry. And even though I appreciated it, I had way too much for any woman to wear at one time. I saw Ashleigh staring at me, waiting for me to open the box.

"Ash," I said. "Do you think I could be alone for a bit?"

Ashleigh looked down at her watch.

"Alright," she said. "But I'll be back in 20 minutes to make sure you're ready."

"I know I'm ready," I replied with a smile as she walked out of the room.

I was left there by myself alone with my thoughts for a bit before I remembered the present from Cappie. I took the note off first and grabbed a few tissues. I knew his words would surely make me lose all control of my emotions.

_My Dearest Casey,  
Roses are red, Milk comes from cows, You'll have to wait to hear how I feel, Because it will all be in my vows.  
Cappie_

I could not help but laugh as I read his letter but also had a single tear fall from my eye. I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle looking into his eyes with him telling me everything he felt without hysterically crying. I then remembered the box that came with the note and began to unwrap it. I was preparing myself for a new expensive piece of jewelry when I opened the box but was pleasantly surprised to see a garter instead. I was kind of unsure what this was supposed to mean other than he couldn't wait to get into bed with me tonight. But as I took it out of the box I noticed how special it really was. There within the lace were several charms that represented all of the greatest times of our lives. There was one with KT letters, another with ZBZ, obviously signifying our first meeting at the rush party. There was another of a park bench which is where we had shared our first kiss. There were charms of DC and California signifying our first big moves to be together. I was starting to lose it already. No one could have come up with a more thoughtful present than this. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks when I got to the last charm. It was a guitar. This took me back to when Cappie asked me to marry him. It certainly was a memorable occasion.

The two of us were actually going through a rough time. We had been out in California for over a year and as that year went on I was seeing less and less of Cappie. And it seems the more we are apart the more we seem to argue. There were countless nights I would cook dinner for him just to have him call and tell me he got caught up and wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning. I didn't think he was cheating on me at all. I knew how much Cappie loved me. But at the same time the more and more it happened, the more I became bitter. He wasn't necessarily cheating on me with another girl. He was cheating on me with his job.

I think Cappie knew I was beginning to have my doubts about us. And who could blame me? Look what happened to us when we first started dating! He was more concerned with partying and Kappa Tau then he ever had been with me. Never for a second did I regret anything with him though. I didn't allow myself to regret the move out to California. He really did live up to his promise and provided me with everything I needed. We bought a beautiful home in the Hollywood Hills and he let me do all of the shopping and decorating my little heart desired. Things between us were so magical when we first moved out there. We would sleep in every morning and make sweet love as soon as both of us were awake. We would often skip breakfast and have lunch still in our pajamas. Well, him in his boxers. I liked it better that way.

But earlier mornings turned to later nights and more time alone for me. We hardly even touched each other when we slept anymore, let alone cuddle. I knew he was exhausted and worn out. I knew he was being pulled in every direction with his job. But I wanted more. I wanted my Cappie back. Selfish, I know, but the thought of losing someone I had given my whole life to made it painfully hard to go about this way day after day. And Cappie, well, he knew what was happening between the two of us. But he thought the way of showing me he still cared was buying me a new piece of jewelry or other presents. He would come home with a sparkling pair of 2 carat diamond earrings one night he had missed dinner, a heart-shaped pendant necklace a few weeks later for the same thing. Don't get me wrong, the jewelry was beautiful. It just couldn't make up for the loss of his touch and the longing I felt for him while he was away.

I confronted him one day about it. It was a day he was actually home to eat the dinner I slaved over a hot stove most of the day to make. I told him I didn't want any more jewelry. I told him that it didn't make up for his absence and the strain I was feeling with our relationship. That night we both went to bed angry. It was only the second time we had ever gone to bed without working out our differences and it kind of scared me. It was like another side of him I had never seen.

But the next morning things changed. When I woke up around 11 he was still in the bed next to me staring right at me as I woke up. He put his arms around me and told me how sorry he was and that he didn't mean to push me away. And I believe him. I truly don't think he put me out because he wanted to. I just think work got too stressful for him and I was his object to take it out on. That day was so special for me because he called Brad, told him he was taking the day off and turned off his phone until the next morning. We went back to just like old times. We made love all morning long and stayed the rest of the day in our underwear. It was truly what I needed to feel the closeness of him I felt I had lost.

A few weeks had gone by and Cappie was making more of an effort to be home for dinner and leaving his work life at work. Aside from the occasional emergency phone call he would get after hours, things were starting to get back to normal.

One Friday afternoon I came home from some shopping to find a note from Cappie on the kitchen counter. _Be at this address at 6pm_, it said. _P.S. Wear a cute little dress_. I smiled knowing just what dress he wanted me to wear. It was a cute black dress with white trim by Vera Wang. It drove him absolutely crazy every time I wore it. I was really excited because it was the first time in a long time we were actually going to go out somewhere.

I got ready making sure that my hair and make-up were perfect. I wasn't sure what exactly he had planned but I was sure it probably had to do something with meeting some stars in the business and I wanted to look my best. I typed the address into my GPS in the car to find that it was about a half an hour away. The drive was pretty nerve-wrecking. I was anxious because I didn't know what to do or expect when I got to wherever I was going. I slowly pulled up to what looked like a small airport and saw little red signs with arrows pointing in the direction I was supposed to be going. When I got to the end I saw Cappie standing there with a bouquet of beautiful red roses looking handsome as ever in an Armani suit. There was a helicopter behind him.

I parked the car and went up to him.

"Hello gorgeous," he said as he handed me the flowers. "These are for you."

"Aw Cap, they're beautiful," I stated.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We stood in silence for a second before he spoke.

"Well we should get going," he said as he turned towards the helicopter.

"Cap, where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise," he said as he handed me a pair of earphones to put on as I got into the helicopter.

The ride was absolutely amazing. We flew over some of the most breath-taking mountains and valleys. Eventually I noticed we were headed out over the water and again asked where we were going. But he just looked at me and smiled. I knew he wasn't going to say a word. When Cappie had a surprise he really knew how to go all out.

We landed about an hour later on an island off the coast of California. I could tell it was a smaller island but still large enough to have civilization on it. Cappie took my hand as he helped me out of the helicopter and we walked over to a waiting limousine.

"After you my daring," he said opening the door so I could get inside.

We spent the next 15 minute ride making out in the back of the limo like we were in high school on our way to our first dance. It was silly but still as romantic as ever at the same time. We reached our destination which I noticed was a restaurant called _Mon Amour_. I was looking at it puzzled when Cappie finally enlightened me.

"It's French for 'My Love,'" he stated.

We went inside and were seated at a small table out on the patio that overlooked the ocean. It was truly an amazing site. The food was incredible also. We sat there sipping wine and romantically feeding each other our respective meals. After dinner was over the waiter asked us if we would like any dessert. Cappie stepped in before I could answer and said he had already planned for dessert somewhere else. So he paid the bill and we were back in the limo headed off to our final destination. Again, being all over each other in the back of the limo, I had no idea where we were going. But quite frankly I didn't care. I was just happy to be with him. I was happy to feel his hands around my waist and look into the depths of his electrifying blue eyes. I had never had so much love for one person.

Cappie pulled me off of him when he noticed we had reached our destination. I was somewhat disappointed but knew we could continue once we got into the hotel room he probably had set up for us. As I stepped out of the limo I didn't notice a big hotel in front of me but rather a cute beach house right on the shore. I could smell the fresh salt water as the wind slightly blew just enough to move my hair right along with it. He unlocked the door and motioned me to come after him as I watched the limo pull away. We were there alone. There wasn't another house in sight. It was the perfect, most romantic spot a guy could ever take a girl and here I was with him. I truly felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

I walked inside to see a small fire lit in the fireplace and the dim lighting of candles all around the room. The back of the house was completely covered with windows and the panoramic view of the ocean they provided was amazing. I then realized there was a trail of candles leading out onto the beach and stopping at an area with a blanket spread out and a guitar lying atop it. Cappie took my hand and led me outside. I could tell he was nervous about something because his palms were sweaty but at the time I was so wrapped up in the moment that it didn't strike me as abnormal at all.

"Have a seat," he directed me as we arrived at the blanket.

"I've got a little surprise for you," he said as he picked up the guitar.

At this point I was flabbergasted because not once in the 3 years we had been dating had Cappie even picked up a guitar. I had no idea he even knew how to play.

"I wrote a little song for you," he said as he started to strum the guitar.

The next thing I knew he started singing about our relationship. How he knew the first time he saw me that I was the one he wanted to be with forever. It was all such a blur that to this day I still don't know the exact words to the song. I just know it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. And I had no idea that Cappie could sing either! His voice was so soft and romantic. It was like he was hypnotizing me with his words as the song went on. He ended the song just as the tears started to fall down my cheeks. No one had ever written a song for me. It made me feel so special. He put the guitar down as I scooted towards him and put my arms around his neck.

"That was the single most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied as he wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

I leaned in and gave him a soft yet passionate kiss. He completed me in a way that no one else had ever been able to do. I knew we were going to last forever.

"I think we should slow down just a bit and go for a walk along the beach," Cappie said as he finally broke my kiss.

"Sounds wonderful," I replied as I stood up and took off my heels. The last thing I wanted to do was fall while walking with him in the sand.

We walked hand in hand about a half a mile to the right of the house. The only thing we could see was the beautiful ocean to the left and high cliffs next to the sand on the right. The moonlight provided the only light as it reflected off the water. I couldn't believe how secluded this place was. It was absolutely breathtaking. The waves of the ocean were crashing against our bare feet. Cappie's suit pants were getting soaked but I knew he didn't care. We turned around and began to head back to the beach house when Cappie finally started to talk.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" he asked

"The greatest time of my life," I replied. "I thought romantic things like this only happened in movies but you sure proved me wrong."

I turned to look at Cappie and saw him smile. He was truly as happy as I was.

"Case, I'm really sorry things haven't been the greatest between the two of us lately," Cappie continued. "I wanted to bring you on this trip to let you know that you still are and always will be the number one priority in my life. I think I may have lost sight of that a bit when working on this new movie with Brad and I am really sorry."

"It's OK sweetheart," I replied. "I should have been more understanding of your situation with work. I didn't make life much easier on you."

"Yeah but the fact that you told me made all of the difference," he said as he stopped pulling me close to him. "I had never been so low that night we went to bed without speaking to each other. I never want to lose you and the thought of it is too unbearable to even think about."

I became instantly nervous when I saw Cappie reach into his pocket and pulled out a black box.

"I know you told me you didn't want me to buy you anymore jewelry," he continued. "But I realized that I have not given you the most important piece of jewelry of them all. The one I had been saving up for even when we were living in DC."

Cappie got down on one knee. He opened the box and took my left hand into his.

"Casey Cartwright, will you marry me?"

I stood there completely stunned. Sure I knew this was a very romantic night but the two of us hadn't really talked about marriage. Never in a million years was I expecting him to propose that night. I looked down into his blue eyes staring up at me waiting patiently for an answer.

"YES!" I shouted out

He stood up as I threw my arms around his neck and legs around his hips. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around a few times before setting me back on the ground. We were both crying tears of happiness as we backed away and looked at each other. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my left ring finger.

"I hope you like it," he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Of course I do," I replied staring down at the huge rock he had just put on my finger. "I love anything that comes from you."

We instantly started kissing as we both fell back into the sand. I had never made love in the sand before but it was certainly another experience I shared with my one and only. We thought about spending the night out on the shore under the stars but realized we would feel better cuddled in the nice king size bed in the house. So we put our undergarments on and carried the rest of the clothes back into the house, blowing out the candles in the path along the way.

Cappie went to take a shower while I explored the house a little bit more. I suddenly noticed some of my clothes were hanging in the closet. And there were toothbrushes and toothpaste for each of us to brush our teeth. I then opened the dresser drawer to find it full of Cappie's boxers and a few pairs of my underwear and bras.

"Cap," I said as I opened the shower curtain. "How on earth did you manage to get so much of our stuff up here?"

Cappie just smiled as he leaned in and gave me a wet kiss.

"Oh yeah, one last surprise," he stated. "Welcome to our new beach house."

My mouth dropped to the floor as Cappie quickly took my undergarments off and pulled me into the shower.

"We own this place?" I asked as I watched the water drip off of his long hair and making its way in the crevices of his muscular chest.

"Yes babe," he replied putting his hands around my waist. "This is our place that we can come to any time we want."

He looked at me smiled.

"And anytime you want some sex on the beach," he continued with a little smirk on his face. "We can live that moment over and over and over again too."

Before I could respond with anything he was kissing me. Cappie and I made love all weekend long. It was just the two of us. We didn't see any other person until the limo driver came to pick us back up that Monday. I remember it took me a while to start calling Cap my fiancé. And it took even longer to get used to the ring he had put on my finger. But now that we are here on this day everything feels right. Everything feels like it was meant to be. In a little while I would go from having the greatest fiancé in the world to the greatest husband in the world. And nothing was going to stop me.

"Casey! Casey!"

I could hear Ashleigh trying to get my attention. I wiped the tears off of my face and looked up at her.

"Aw man," she said. "I told Cappie not to write anything too emotional. I didn't want you to ruin your make-up!"

She came over and started to touch up my face.

"Ash," I said. "Regardless of how many times you touch up my make-up I'm going to have tears run down my face. It's inevitable. Cappie didn't really write me anything other than I had to wait until I saw him at the altar to hear his true feelings."

"So did you like the gift?" Ashleigh asked. I could tell she already knew what it was.

"Yes, it is perfect," I replied. "Will you help me put it on?"

I lifted up the large fairy-tale gown I had always dreamed of as Ashleigh started to put the garter Cappie had given me on.

"Oh, do you want me to take the other one off?" she asked

"No," I said thinking about it. "Just put it on the other leg. I'll let Cap decide which one he wants to take off later."

Ashleigh smirked at my reply as she placed the garter on my leg.

"There," she said. "All set."

It was just on that cue the wedding planner walked into the room.

"Cappie's about the take his place," she said. "Get ready, you have 5 minutes."

My heart started to race as Ashleigh handed me my bouquet and straightened out the bottom of my gown. I was on my way to marry the man of my dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've got one more chapter of the wedding. Reviews always welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter.....it's really just a lot of fluff.....but hope everyone liked it! _

______________________________________

Rusty walked back into the room where Cappie was to see him nervously pacing.

"What if I can't do this Spitter?" he said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "What if I'm not ready for this?"

Rusty walked over and put both of his hands on Cappie's shoulders to get him to stop pacing.

"You can do this Cap," he replied. "You and my sister are soul mates remember? I don't know two people more in love than you two."

Cappie took a deep breath as the words Rusty said appeared to calm him.

"Now it's time," said Rusty as he did one last adjustment to Cappie's tie. "You didn't ask me to be your best man for nothing. I'll drag you down that aisle if I have to."

Cappie looked at Rusty and smiled.

"You know Russ," said Cappie. "I'm glad you're not only my fraternity brother but going to be my brother-in-law. I couldn't ask for a better guy."

"Anytime Cap, anytime." Rusty replied.

Cappie buttoned the jacket on his tux and took one last deep breath.

"Here goes the rest of my life," he said as he walked out the door.

Rusty left Cappie with the minister to go and find Ashleigh so they could be in place for the processional.

"You've got a good crowd out there," said the minister as Cappie approached her. "A lot of people out there to support you two."

Cappie peaked into the church to see it completely packed. He assumed there were a few more than the 400 people they expected in the church. But he didn't care. As long as they were there to see him vow the rest of his life to the one that he loved. That was all that mattered.

"OK," said the minister. "It's time for us to go out there."

Cappie wiped the sweat off of his brow one last time and followed the minister to the front of the altar. He looked around the room briefly. He saw his parents and Casey's mom being escorted down the aisle. Everyone knew him and his parents didn't always get along the best but it was nice to see them there with their support. He gave a small wave to his mom as she took a deep breath in and out to remind him to breath. He smiled at her gesture, it was very genuine.

Moments later the string quartet began playing Canon in D as Wade and Jordan walked down the aisle. Next came Betsy and Dale. It was a relief to see that Betsy had not drank before the ceremony. She was calm as could be. After that was Beaver and Lindsay, a high school friend of Casey's. Cappie tried his hardest not to look at Beaver but couldn't help it. Beaver gave him a high five once he reached the altar which kind of helped relieve a little of Cappie's tenseness. He always knew how to make Cappie smile. Next came Evan and Rebecca. The two of them were going to be married next year and Cappie and Casey were in their wedding also. He smiled and shook Evan's hand as he passed them. It was nice that they could look beyond their differences and become friends again. Lastly, but certainly not least, Ashleigh and Rusty slowly made their way down the aisle. The two of them were the most appropriate people to have as the best man and maid of honor. Without the two of them to support their relationship, it may not have happened. Rusty couldn't help himself when he reached the altar. He went right up the Cappie and gave him a big hug.

"Congrats my brother," he said as he took his place next to Cappie.

After the last two had come down the aisle the doors to the church shut so Casey could get into place. Canon in D stopped and the quartet started to play the wedding march. Cappie could feel his heart about to jump out of his chest. He had dreamed of this moment many times before. He knew Casey was behind those doors looking beautiful as ever.

Suddenly the doors opened and he saw her. She donned a veil over her face and he saw how the custom Vera Wang dress hugged every curve on her body as she started down the aisle. Then Cappie felt it. He couldn't help himself and let a few tears break loose from his eye as he watched her walk so gracefully towards him, holding on tightly to her father. The two finally reached the altar and Cappie stepped forward to greet them.

"She's all yours son," her dad stated to him as he gave him a firm handshake. "I know you'll be good to her."

Her dad turned back to Casey and lifted the veil up and over her head. He kissed her softly on the cheek as he placed Casey's hand into Cappie's. It was the first time he was able to visibly see her eyes. They were not only full of tears but he could see hope in them. He could see his future in them.

"Hi," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi beautiful," he replied as he gently wiped a few of the tears off of her face.

The two of them walked arm and arm up to the minister and the ceremony began. During the first part the minister said a couple of prayers and they had a reading by Rebecca. Cappie never took his eyes off of Casey. She completely mesmerized him by her beauty on this day. They reached the point in the ceremony when it was time for them to recite their vows. The two of them opted to just say what was in their hearts that day and didn't elect to write anything down. Cappie was instructed to go first. He gripped Casey's hands tightly as he looked into her eyes.

"Casey," he started. "Where do I begin?" He let out a small chuckle.

The people in the audience gave out a little chuckle as well.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning," he continued taking a deep breath. "I knew from the first time I saw you, you would have an effect on me. I wasn't quite sure what it was at the time but I knew it was something special. We have been through a lot in our lives, good and bad. But the important thing was that we were always there to stand by each other. And that today is what I am vowing to you. I am vowing to never leave your side Casey. I want to be with you when you are happy, sad, sick, well, rich or poor. You have taught me so much in this life about looking towards the future and setting goals and planning. And up until we started dating again at the end of college I didn't care about any of that. It wasn't until I pictured a future with you that I saw my own future. I would give up anything for you Casey. I would go around the world and back if you asked me to. No one on this earth makes me happier than you do. I'm going to vow to be your provider and protector from anything that may come your way. I love you."

Cappie had to let go of one of her hands so he could wipe the tears off of his face. She reached back towards Ashleigh at the same time and got a tissue from her. Cappie knew what he said was special for Casey and he was just as anxious to hear what she had to say in return. The minister turned to her signaling it was her turn to go.

"Oh my," she said continuing to wipe her tears. "How am I ever going to follow something like that?"

The guests chuckled again at her reaction. Casey gave the tissue back to Ashleigh and returned her hand to Cappie's grasp.

"I…." she began to say starting to get choked up. "Oh man this is hard."

Cappie smiled and squeezed her hands tighter. It gave her a little more confidence and she began again.

"I honestly don't know how I went for 2 years without you in my life Cap," she started. "I have never had anyone complete me as much as you do. The way you kiss me, the way you hold me are the most amazing things I have ever felt. I…"

She started to get choked up again. Cappie again squeezed her hands to let her know everything was OK. This time he let a tear fall from his eye.

"I vow on this day to be the most loving and supportive wife I can be. I want to make you dinner every night. I want to sit and listen to all of your hopes, dreams, and problems. And I vow to always give you my honest advice and opinions on anything you want to know. I vow to be the queen in your kingdom and give you everything I have. I lost you in life once and will never go through anything like that again. I love you Cap. I'll always love you."

On cue Ashleigh reached Casey another tissue as she continued to wipe all of the tears that were flowing off her face like a river. She then took the tissue and wiped Cappie's off of his face too. He smiled at her and mouthed the words 'thank you'. They both turned back to the minister who continued with another reading and then it was time to exchange the rings. The minister took both of them from Rusty and handed Casey's to Cappie.

"Take this ring as a token of my undying love and affection," he said. "With this ring you will never walk alone."

He slipped it on her finger. The minister then handed Cappie's ring to Casey. She took his left hand. It was actually weird to see his ring finger bare as he always had some sort of ring on. She slipped it on as she recited the same words.

"Take this ring, as a token of my undying love and affection. With this ring you will never walk alone."

The two of them clenched their hands together and began to smile widely as they knew the ceremony was about to end.

"With the powers invested in me by the state of California," said the minister. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Cappie felt like he waited for this moment for hours. He let go of Casey's hands and moved them to around her hips. She reached up around his neck and their lips finally met. The kiss at first was soft but as the moment overcame them it became much more passionate and loving. All of the guests stood and began cheering for the couple. They finally broke apart. Casey hooked her arm with Cappie's and the two of them walked back down the aisle.

"Ohhh finally," said Cappie as he dipped Casey in his arms once out of the sanctuary and leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Finally I can call you my wife," he said breaking away and letting her stand back up. "The one and only Mrs. Me."

"It feels great doesn't it?" Casey replied.

"It sure does Mrs. Cappie," he smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "I can promise more and more of those as the night goes on," he continued referring to his kisses.

"I will be looking forward to it Mr. Cappie," replied Casey as she leaned in and gave him yet another kiss.

Cappie backed away and looked over Casey's shoulder. He could see people were starting to come out of the church.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her into one of the Sunday school rooms and closed the door.

"What are we doing?" Casey asked him seductively.

"Enjoying just a little time to ourselves before we meet all of the guests," Cappie replied as he grabbed her hips and pulled her all the way up against his body.

The two of them kissed a few pecks before going into an all out make-out session. They didn't care if anyone saw. They were husband and wife now. They could do whatever they wanted. Suddenly Cappie pulled away startling Casey a bit.

"What happened?" asked Casey confused as to what just happened.

"Two things," Cappie replied staring at her. "First, I'm afraid it we continue kissing like that I'm going to want to skip the reception and go straight to the honeymoon if you know what I mean. And while missing the reception wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, the guests might be a little upset and our $20,000 in food, drink and decorations would go to waste."

Casey laughed.

"And second," he said pulling her within arm's length of him. "I haven't told you yet how absolutely stunning you look today. You truly left me speechless when I saw you walking down that aisle Casey. I have never seen a more beautiful bride."

"Aw Cap," she replied. "You're looking pretty dapper yourself."

The two of them laughed at the line Casey just recited. They both were surprised they would remember such a thing.

"No seriously," she continued. "You look so handsome. You should wear tuxes more often. They really bring out the blue in your eyes."

They both began to kiss again as Rusty entered the room.

"There you guys are!" he shouted. "The photographer is ready to take pictures."

"We'll continue this tonight," Cappie softly told Casey in his most seductive tone as he grabbed her hand and walked back out to the main lobby.

The next hour the two lovebirds took pictures with friends, family and of course with each other. The two of them could barely keep their hands off of each other and of course the kissing pictures were the easiest to do. They eventually got in the limo with the rest of the wedding party and went to a park for some outside pictures and of course some champagne along the way.

"I would like to toast quickly," said Evan holding up his glass as the group headed to the reception hall.

Everyone in the limo held up their glasses.

"I just want to say that I'm truly happy for Cappie and Casey. I have never seen two people more in love at a wedding until today. You two are really meant for each other and I'm so happy we are all here together on this day to share in your happiness. To Casey and Cappie!"

Everyone toasted their glasses and took drinks of the champagne. Eventually the group reached the reception hall and greeted the guests in the cocktail hour. After about 20 minutes the wedding planner took Casey and Cappie aside to show them the reception room.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" Casey exclaimed as she entered the ballroom.

Cappie was just as amazed. There were towering centerpieces at each table covered with roses and crystals. There was soft pink and purple lighting around the entire room and spotlights on each of the table centerpieces. The dance floor was lit up with their monogram moving back and forth. The cake sat in the center of the room towering 5 tiers high with an intricate pattern of flowers and their initials on top of it.

"This is like a dream," said Casey. "Thank you so much."

" Yeah, you guys did an amazing job," Cappie added.

"Well I'm glad you guys like it," replied the wedding planner. "Now let's get you two to the holding area while we let the guests in the room and announce you two to enter."

Cappie and Casey followed her into a sitting room outside of the ballroom.

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes for you two," she said shutting the door.

Cappie immediately went up to his wife and put his forehead up to hers while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fifteen minutes huh," he whispered. "I think I can make love to my wife in 15 minutes."

"Whoa buddy," replied Casey as she leaned back away from him. "It's probably going to take you close to 15 minutes to get this dress off of me. I don't see it happening."

Cappie was only slightly disappointed as he backed away and picked up the bottle of champagne on the table. He knew there would be plenty of time to consummate the marriage with his wife later in the evening. He popped the champagne bottle and poured them each a glass.

"To us," he said handing her the glass and toasting.

"To us," she repeated clanking her glass against his.

Cappie sat down on one of the lounges in the room and instructed his bride to come over and sit with him. Casey came over and sat in Cappie's lap. She leaned into him as they relaxed against the back of the lounge.

"This is certainly going to be a day to remember," stated Cappie taking a sip of champagne. "I can really see why people say their wedding day is the best day of their lives."

"Me too," Casey replied. "It was totally worth all of the planning and running around I had to do to get everything right."

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Cappie as he looked into Casey's eyes and stroked a piece of her hair out of her face. "After everything we have been through, this is like the gold medal. We finally won the match."

"We sure did, didn't we?" replied Casey with a smile.

They sat there just staring into each other's eyes until the wedding planner came back in to get them to announce to the room.

"Ready?" Casey asked as she stood up.

"I was born ready," Cappie replied as he took her hand and walked towards the room.

"I would like to now introduce for the first time in public," they heard the DJ say. "Mr. and Mrs. Cappie!"

The two of them laughed as they entered the room. Sure it sounded weird to be announced like that but Cappie hated his real name. It only seemed appropriate to be announced like that. The whole room roared with cheers for the two of them as they made their way to the bridal table in the front of the room. Before dinner Rusty and Ashleigh said their speeches. Rusty went first.

"Good evening everyone," he said clearing his throat. "I have to warn you that I'm not a very funny person. So this speech will be more full of thoughtfulness than wittiness. But I feel like my relationship with Cappie and my sister has really grown over the years. When I first came to college my sister and I only really talked during family holidays. I didn't know anything about her life and she really didn't care about mine. But starting at Cyprus-Rhodes changed our relationship for the good. I became a bigger part of her life and she helped me through some really rough times."

Rusty looked over at Casey and the two of them smiled at each other.

"And then I met Cappie," he continued. "And he became the best big brother anyone could ask for. I will take some of the best advice he's given with me for the rest of my life. When I first came to Cyprus I figured out that Cappie and my sister had history and I have to admit at first it was a little weird. But never did I realize how much love Cappie had for my sister until a faithful day at Gentleman's Choice. Casey was harder to read but once she broke up with Evan I tried to get the two of them back together. I guess it took me lavaliering Jordan and getting the letters back to really show Cappie how much my sister truly meant to him. Oh, for those who don't know, Cappie gave me the letters he had bought for Casey when they first dated to give to Jordan. I gave them back to him when it didn't work out. He is one hell of a guy."

Rusty could feel the audience staring at him silently telling him to wrap it up.

"So anyway," he continued. "Cappie and Casey, you have been through some really crazy times. And I am honored that I could be a part of some of those. I would wish you two nothing but the best in the future but you don't need my blessing. You two are soul mates and I love you guys so much. To Cappie and Casey!"

Rusty raised his glass with the rest of the guests and everyone toasted to the couple. Next it was Ashleigh's turn.

"Casey and I met while rushing freshman year. I was the bubbly extrovert while she was my reserved but powerful companion. We have shared so many memories through the sorority. I have to admit that after the Greek Ball incident with Evan and Cappie I didn't like Cappie much. But as those 2 years went on I could see more and more in Casey's eyes that she still loved and cared for him. And Cappie did a lot of growing up too. Even though he still partied and hung out with his Kappa Tau boys he was always there for Casey if she needed him. I don't trust my best friend with just anybody. But I know that Cappie is and always will be the one to keep her the safest. I am so happy for you two and I believe every couple in the room can learn a thing or two about love from you two. I wish you nothing but the best with the rest of your lives."

Ashleigh began to raise her glass but suddenly put it back down.

"Oh and Cappie," she continued with a chuckle. "Don't expect any time from my best friend on Mondays, Fridays and the second Tuesday of every month. She's mine then."

The guests all let out small laughs along with the bridal party. Cappie smiled and slightly raised his glass to show Ashleigh he wouldn't mind sharing their best friend with her.

"To Cappie and Casey!" Ashleigh shouted as she lifted her glass to actually toast this time around.

The next two hours the two of them spent eating dinner and mingling with their guests. It was hard to speak with everyone who came but the two did their best.

"Alright ladies and gentleman," said the DJ. "Let's get the bride and groom up here for their first dance."

Cappie ran over to Casey who was talking with people on the other side of the room and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance my love?" he asked

"Of course," Casey replied as she took his hand and walked out to the dance floor.

Just as Cappie was reaching to put his arms around her hips he looked at Casey with a smirk.

"I hope you don't mind I changed our first dance song," he stated

"You what?" asked Casey somewhat disappointed.

But it was hard to keep that disappointment when she heard the first few words of the song now playing while they started to dance. It was Cappie. It was their song.

"You recorded this?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah," he replied. "In the little free time I had."

Casey smiled as she wrapped her hands around him tighter. Cappie kissed the top of her forehead as they swayed back and forth with all eyes on them. As the song ended the DJ instructed the bridal party to come to the dance floor and join them for the bridal dance.

After that it was time to cut the cake. The two of them went over to the cake and cut a small piece out of the biggest tier. Cappie turned to Casey as he picked up his piece and gently started to bring it to her mouth.

"I love you Case," he said.

"I love you t---," Casey couldn't finish her words. Cappie had smashed his piece of cake all over her face and rubbed it in for good measure.

All of the guests laughed hysterically at the sight. Casey then realized she was still holding her piece of cake she was supposed to feed Cappie. She looked at him with an evil grin.

"Bring it," said Cappie returning the evil smile as Casey lunged towards him and smashed the piece all over his face.

The crowd once again laughed and cheered as the two of them leaned in for a romantic kiss full of cake. They seriously had icing all over the place but none of that mattered. They were having the time of their lives.

After they cleaned up and a few upbeat songs were played to get everyone to start dancing it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. Casey took her bouquet as all of the single girls crowded behind her playfully pushing each other out of the way to try and get the best spot. She tossed the bouquet into the air and when she turned around she saw her best friend Ashleigh holding it high in the air.

"YAY!" she ran over giving Ashleigh a huge hug.

"Maybe my hotness monster will sweep me off of my feet after all!" said Ashleigh as she let go of Casey.

The assistant DJ set a chair in the middle of the floor and instructed Casey to have a seat. She sat as she looked at Cappie. He had the face of a little kid about to go into a candy store. He rubbed his hands together as he kneeled down in front of her.

"No monkey business," said Casey softly with a smile.

"Me? Never!" Cappie replied with the most evil of grins.

He first put his hands up her dress rubbing her thighs to find she had two garters on. He looked up at her and smiled. She winked back at him.

"Nope, can't find it," he said pulling away. "I'm going to have to go in!"

Cappie then lifted Casey's dress up over his head. He kissed the inner part of her thighs softly. Casey did everything she could to keep the sexual euphoria of emotions she was having from showing on her face. Finally he grabbed the garter without the charms on it with his teeth and pulled it down and off her leg.

"Got it!" he said coming out from under her dress.

Casey stood up and pulled Cappie close to her.

"You're a naughty little boy," she whispered into his ear as she let go and walked past him.

Cappie just smiled. That was his intention.

The single boys gathered behind Cappie as he prepared to throw the garter to them. His first attempt to flick the garter off of his fingers failed. So he picked it up and threw it over his shoulder instead. There wasn't a fight for the garter among the boys like the girls with the bouquet. It landed right in front of Beaver who casually reached down to pick it up.

"Nice dude," said Cappie walking up to him and giving him a high five.

"I only did it to get a feel of Ashleigh's leg bro," Beaver said softly to him.

So Beaver got his wish and knelt down in front of Ashleigh who was now sitting in the chair. The DJ came over to them with the microphone.

"Now Cappie," he said. "You tell Beaver when to stop. But remember the further he goes the more action you're going to get tonight."

Cappie smirked as he looked over at Casey.

"Oh it's going all the way up," he shouted pumping his first in the air.

So sure enough Beaver was practically all the way up Ashleigh's dress before Cappie instructed him to stop. No one minded. It was all in fun.

After a couple more hours of drinking and dancing the night was starting to wear down. Cappie walked up behind Casey who was chatting with some relatives and wrapped his arms around her. He was a little drunk but nothing too crazy.

"I think," he whispered digging his head into her ear. "It's about time we make our grand exit and head up to our room upstairs."

"I'll drink to that!" Casey replied as she took one last drink of her champagne and walked with Cappie over to the DJ to let him know they were leaving.

The DJ announced their departure as all the guests once again stood and cheered. They made their way over to the elevator and got in to take it up to the 14th floor.

"This night was incredible but so exhausting," sighed Casey as she leaned against the wall of the elevator.

Cappie walked up to her and pinned her between him and the wall.

"Yes," he replied. "But it was all worth it."

They began to make out in the elevator until they heard the bing announcing that they arrived at their floor. Cappie took the room card out of his pocket as they walked to room 1410. He unlocked the door and was about to walk in when he turned to Casey.

"What was I thinking?" he said smiling. "We have to do this right."

He took Casey by surprise as he picked her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold and into the room. The door slammed behind them leaving the two of them in the room alone. The door actually opened one more time but it was just Cappie already in his boxers hanging the 'Do not disturb' sign. The two of them had never felt so connected to one another than that night. Making love was truly the icing on the top of an amazing night. They were now Mr. and Mrs., bonded together for the rest of their lives. It was truly something that Cappie sure didn't see so soon in his future. But he knew once Casey came back to him he was never going to let her go. She was his other half and it was only appropriate for them to be together that way forever. Oh and for anyone who was wondering: the garter never came off the entire night they made love AND he had her dress off in 5 minutes tops. Don't mess with a pro like Cappie.


End file.
